


Human

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Binge Drinking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Don't put the blame on me.





	Human

_Just carry on smiling, David_ , he told himself for Shareholders knew which time, striving to focus his attention on Jim’s inane chatter, all the while blocking out the frankly upsetting sight of an inebriated Hob making out with an equally intoxicated Dave. He stared at his own small glass of Ultra-Ade vodka, tried to remember how he used to think alcohol was fun, back when he was a socially awkward teenager struggling to break free from the control of his overbearing parents.

Not anymore though, he sighed, and pushed the half full glass further away from him. Jim was slowly but steadily falling into a drunken slumber, and it didn’t take long for him to start snoring, softly at first, and then more and more loudly. It was only when Dave disentangled somewhat clumsily, and made a dash for the bathroom, that David decided it was time to call it a night, try and get everyone back to quarters if it was at all possible.

A quick look at Jim told him the man was far too gone to be walked anywhere, let alone all the way to his quarters; as for Dave, the noises that were filtering through the bathroom door clearly indicated that he wasn’t in a fit state to leave the office either. Escorting Hob to her room, on the other hand, appeared to be an easy enough task, so he supposed he should at least attempt to do as much.

“Come on, Miss Hob,” he said, aiming for cheerful, and probably missing it by a couple of light years. “Let’s get you to bed, shall we?”

“Wouldn’t have expected that from you, David,” she giggled, her speech considerably slurred; still, she clung on to him, which was as good a method as any to reach his goal. She was more than a little unsteady on her feet, but they managed to cover the short distance to her room without any major incident.

He had successfully navigated their way into the room, the door sliding shut behind them, when she unexpectedly grabbed him by the lapels of his coat, her mouth finding his own with fairly impressive aim given the amount of alcohol she had consumed over the course of the evening. David froze momentarily, his brain going unhelpfully blank for a full minute, before he found himself instinctively responding to her touch, long suppressed memories slowly surfacing after an entire decade of neglect. He had quite forgotten how it felt to be that close to another human being, sharing their body heat and very nearly the same air that they breathed.

“God, but you’re fun to kiss,” Hob muttered somewhat giddily, and he realised that his body was starting to respond to her proximity in the most basic of ways. Shareholders, but he wanted more – he tangled his fingers into her hair, tilted his head to get better access to her mouth.

Hob hummed her approval, pressed her body closer to his own. She tasted like vodka, David registered after a few long moments, his brain finally coming back online to inform him just how horribly wrong the entire situation was, on multiple levels.

He thought back to countless nights he had spent at Colin’s quarters, wanting him so much, yet unable to do anything about it without the help of too much alcohol – how good that used to feel, and yet so uncomfortably wrong at the same time. He was quite sober now, though, and he wasn’t about to repeat the same mistakes all over again.

“I – need to go,” he exhaled at length, reluctantly freed himself from her hold. Hob emitted a vaguely displeased noise, slumped gracelessly onto the bed; it wasn’t long before he could hear her breathing even out as she drifted to sleep.

He took a moment to compose himself, just about resisted the urge to run away screaming. Jim was still where he had left him, snoring ever so loudly. He knocked at the door of the bathroom for good measure, got a soft curse by way of an answer.

“You, ah – you okay in there, Dave?”

“Go away,” Dave groaned. “Shareholders, but what was in that vodka?”

“Water and ethanol, mainly,” he replied, automatically, though he suspected Dave was too sick to either care about the answer, or yell at him because that wasn’t what he had asked in the first place. He felt incredibly tired, all of a sudden, and decided everyone was probably going to get through the night even without his help.

Still, he remembered to stop by Jim’s quarters, let his wife know he was fine, if more than a little drunk. It was only in the privacy of his cupboard that he pressed his face against the mattress, and finally allowed himself to cry.


End file.
